It's a cat's life
by Caffinated Fantasy
Summary: When Kaiba gets turned into a cat, he's adopted by Te'a!
1. Default Chapter

It's a cat's life

Seto Kaiba was walking down the street from school because his limo broke down. 

" Great… just what I need today! First that stupid meeting with Gansley, Monkey-boy had annoy me with his stupid challenge and…"

Suddenly, Kaiba felt something warm and fluffy rub against his leg. 

"A cat? I just had these dry cleaned! Get off!" he shouted, kicking the cat aside. As he walked off, the cat continued to follow him. 

" Look, I don't like cats, so go away!" Kaiba shouted. 

" meow…" 

Kaiba picked up the cat and tossed near a garbage can. 

" _That ought to discourage him…" _ He thought to himself. 

Kaiba was walking down a dark alley when he heard a soft growl behind him. 

" You again?! Go away!" he shouted. He had had just about enough today. 

" You should be a bit more polite. You know how hard it is to find a home?!" the cat said in plain English. 

" YOU CAN TALK?! But that's impossible! Animals don't talk!!!" Kaiba shouted in disbelief. 

" You're right. They can't." The cat said. Suddenly, the cat transformed into a woman dressed in all black. 

" Because of your cruelty, you shall live as an animal until a human can love you despite your actions!" The woman shouted. 

" Your insane!!! That's impossibl…. What the heck?!" 

There was a blinding light, as quick as it was gone, the woman had disappeared. 

" See… nothing happened I'm just… **OH MY GOD!!!" **Kaiba screamed. 

" I'm a … I'm a…" 

" Oh my god! What a cute little Kitty! I'm sooo taking you home with me!" A girl shouted. She immediately scooped him up and began to carry him down the street.

"_Hey! I know her! She's Yugi's friend Te'a! I'm going to need serious therapy after this." _ Kaiba thought to himself. " I'll call you… Mocha! Because of your beautiful brown fur." Te'a said. 

"I don't want to be a cat…" Kaiba muttered to himself. 

As they entered Te'a's apartment, she froze. " Did you just say something?!" Te'a shouted as she dropped Kaiba onto the floor. 

" Umm… Meow?" Kaiba said. 

" Oh my god! Mocha! You can talk!" Te'a screamed. 

" Don't shout ! You want the media crawling over this dump?" he said. 

" Hey! Watch what you're calling a dump! Wait a minute.. Your voice sounds familiar…" she said. 

" Like Seto Kaiba." he said in a annoyed tone. 

" How'd you… what the… Huh?" Te'a sputtered. 

" Yes… and since I'm going to be staying here, we need to state a few ground rules. First, I prefer Salmon, not Tuna. Secondly, I must have the utmost privacy while I'm in my litter box…" Kaiba shivered as he thought of having to use a litter box. 

" and I'll need… Excuse me, but what is so funny?" he asked. 

" Ha ha ha ha !!!!! I own Seto Kaiba! This is too awesome!" Te'a squealed in delight. 

" Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy………………." Kaiba asked. 

__


	2. Tea's party

It's a cat's life

Chapter 2

Yami: previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Seto: Hey! I just had these dry cleaned! Get off! 

Woman: You shall live as an animal until someone can love you despite your actions! 

Tea: Oh my god! What A cute kitty! I'm sooo taking you home with me. 

Seto: I don't wanna be a cat. 

Tea: Your voice sounds familiar…

Seto: Like Seto Kaiba! 

Tea: I own Seto Kaiba! This is to awesome!

And now for today's story…

************************************************* 

" Okay, just so you know, I'm not one of your little servants. Since I'm going to be taking care of you and heaven knows why I'm doing this, but you're going to have to play by my rules." Tea said with her hands on her hips. 

" Just do me one favor, okay?" Seto asked in a strangely polite tone. 

" Please don't smush me up against your boobs again! You almost suffocated me! Well, maybe it wasn't _that _bad _…" _

Tea gasped and her arms around her chest. 

" Why you little………" Tea muttered. 

"Meow…?" Seto said, trying to make himself as adorable as possible. 

" Don't you dare say anything about this to anyone or you _will_ die." Tea said. 

" Look I have to go get ready, Joey and the guys are coming over tonight. So be nice!" 

" Monkey-boy's coming, eh?" he said with a Cheshire Cat grin. (excuse the metaphor) 

"_This ought to be a very interesting evening… hehehheheh" _Seto thought to himself. 

__

*************************************************** 

" Coming!!!!" Tea said as the doorbell rang. 

" Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" she said cheerfully. 

" You did order Domino's Philly cheese steak pizza, didn't you?" Tristan said as Yugi, Joey, Duke, Serenity, Mai, and Bakura pilled into the large apartment. 

" I brought Beer!!!!!" Mai shouted triumphantly. 

" But beer is bad…" Serenity said softly. 

" You're right Serenity! Beer is evil! It's good to know there are some good people in the world today!' Duke said with a big smile. 

"_Darn it! I wanted a Heineken!_ " he thought to himself. 

" Oh well, I thought you people got excited about… Vodka…' she said with a wicked grin. When Mai put her mind to it, she could be quite the little demon of temptation. 

" I love you…" Joey said with a dreamy expression. 

" Oh, snap out of it, Joey!" she snapped. 

As the others went into the kitchen to help Tea with dinner, Joey stayed behind to play with Tea's new cat. *heheheheh* 

" Can you catch it? Can you catch the hand? No you can't! Can't touch this!" Joey said as he started dancing like MC Hammer. 

"_This is my cue…"_ Seto thought to himself. 

" Monkey-boy… Monkey-boy…" he said in a soft whisper. Joey was already angry. 

" Hey! Who said that? Tristan? Are you making fun of me?" Joey shouted. 

" You call me dude?" Tristan said when he poked his head outside the kitchen door. 

" Did you just call me Monkey-boy?!" Joey asked. 

" No…… You get enough of that from Kaiba. I just call you dork and loser." he said, frankly. 

" Ha ha, Tristan. Very funny. Then who said that?" 

" Look down, Monkey-boy…" Seto whispered again. 

There lay "Mocha" at his feet, looking as though he were… smiling. 

" Tristan, why is the cat smiling like that?" Joey said with a quiver in his voice. 

" Boo." Seto said. 

"**AHHHHHHHH……..!!!!!!!!!!!" **Joey and Tristan screamed as they jumped onto the couch. 

" What the bloody hell is wrong with you, mates?" Bakura said with a confused expression. 

" **DEMON CAT!!! DEMON CAT!!! DEMON CAT!!!"** Joey shouted. 

" Yes! I am the kitty from hell!!! You shall all bow down and submit to my power!!!! **BWA HA HA HA!!!!"** Seto shouted at the top of his feline lungs. 

Serenity heard it all and screamed bloody murder. 

" I'll save you Serenity!" Tristan said with sudden courage.

She and Mai jumped onto the couch and hugged Tristan and Joey. 

" Joey, I'm scared!" Mai whispered into Joey's ear. (Joey was also enjoying Mai clinging to him a little to much.)

" All of you should fear me!!!" Seto shouted as he flipped out his claws and hissed. 

Joey and the others screamed again as Duke jumped onto the couch as well. 

The poor couch was so weighted down by screaming idiots that broke in half right underneath them. 

"**Kaiba!!!!!!" **Tea shouted. " Here I am trying to entertain my guests and here you are scaring them to death! What am I supposed to do with you?" She said as tears filled her eyes. 

" Wait a minute… His name is supposed to be Mocha and you knew he could talk all along?!" Duke said in shock. 

" Oh Tea, I'm sorry. We've enjoyed myself so far… Haven't we boys?" Mai said with death in her voice at the last part. 

" Yes…." they said in unison. 

Bakura, however, was still staring open-mouthed at the cat. 

" Look, I can explain everything." Seto said as he began his story once again. 

Hey people! Did you like it? E-mail me or write in your reviews your thoughts and opinions. I can't wait to her from you. I'd like to thank those who read this story and encouraged me to continue it (unlike new girls) 

By the way, for those of you who enjoyed my story the bet, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. *sniffs a little sniff* But I will have chapter 3 up soon. And as a little peace offering, a put up chapter 4 too. 

Thanks again for reading! punkpresbyterian(:


	3. The duel

It's a cat life

Chapter 3

" A kitty, huh?" Joey said with a wicked grin. " You're so cute… Can I have you?" 

" Oh hell no." Kaiba said quickly. 

" Hey guys, Where's Yugi?" Tristan asked. 

" Oh, he's still in the bathroom. "

" hey guys! AHHHHCHHHOOOO!' Yugi sneezed. 

' Uh-oh! I forgot! Yugi's allergic to cats!" tea said franticly. 

Kaiba immediately took that as his cue. He began purring and rubbing up against Yugi's leg. 

" AHHHHHCHO! AHHHHHHCHO!" Yugi sneezed again. 

' Bad Kaiba! Be nice to Yugi!' Tea shouted. 

' Meow?" Kaiba said with his cutest meow.

" Can't…… give…in…. too…. Cuteness… must discipline…" 

" Tea……… He may be cute, but you've got to remember that you're his master." Mai said wisely. 

" you're right! I'm really sorry about all of this. I promise he'll be better next time." 

" That's right Kaiba! You'd better be a good little kitty next time." Joey said teasingly. 

" I may be a cat, but I can still slaughter you in a duel!" Kaiba shouted as Joey was about to walk out the door. 

" Oh Re-hee-hee-ly… Let's just see about that!" Joey said.

" Me and you right now, Kitty-boy!" 

" What did you just call me?" 

" You heard! Kitty-boy!" 

" For that, you must die." Kaiba said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

" **Bring it on!!!!**" Joey shouted. 

" Uhhhh Kaiba… You don't have any thumbs. How are you going to hold a card?" Yugi asked.

" I must have a volunteer! Who would like to battle this insane primate?!" 

" Why you little………." Joey muttered. 

" I do! I do!' They all shouted. 

"_Traitors……" _Joey thought to himself.

" Ummmm……… You with the weird spike hair!" Kaiba said. 

__

"Gee… that's a great way to be identified." Tristan thought to himself. 

" Now, ladies and Gentlemen! Watch as perform this amazingly and some what catastrophically mental challenge in which I shall direct this person with ventriloquistic skill and defeat this person with the intelligence of a Neanderthal." Kaiba said like a magician about to perform some amazing trick. 

" Say that again in small words…" Joey said. 

" Watch as I make this person beat this dumb person in a duel." 

" Maybe I should have stuck with hard version…" Joey thought. 

" Alright! Let's duel!" Tristan shouted. 

After an hour of confusion, suspense, and aggravation, Tristan finally………………

" I know place this card in defense mode and end my turn…" 

After a another three hours, Kaiba finally won. 

" Hahhahahahhahahha!!!! I did it! I am the greatest feline that ever lived!!!!!" 

" I just got beat by a cat. Dammit." 

" Can you people go home now?! It's 4:00 a.m.!" 

" Really?! Man how time flies! This party was awesome, Tea!" Duke said. 

" Yeah totally! See you later, Tea! Bye, Kaiba!" Serenity said as she gave Kaiba once last pat on the head. 

' She thinks I'm cuuuuuute" Kaiba said with a grin. 

" Shut up, Kitty-boy!" Joey shouted. 

" Fine then, Monkey-boy." 


	4. Socks

It's a cat's life

Chapter 4

" What _is_ this?!" Kaiba said angrily as looked into his food dish. 

" It's called Purina. Try it. You'll like it." Tea said as she fixed her own dinner. 

" No!" 

" Yes you will! Unless of course you want tuna for the next three weeks…" 

" You'll pay for this… You will surely pay……" Kaiba said as he munched on his food. 

" Whatever Kaiba…" Tea said.

**********************************************

" Kaiba… Where are my yellow socks?…." Tea shouted as she brushed her hair. She was about to go to the movies with Yugi and needed her lucky yellow socks. Besides, they were the only ones that went with her halter top/Capri pants combo. 

" I don't know………" he said in a suspiciously high-pitched voice. 

" Alright… Where did you put them?" 

" Hahahhahahahahaa!!!!! You'll never see them alive again!!!!" he said as he ran underneath her bed. 

" Seto Kaiba!!!! How could you!!!!!" she screamed as she watched him gnawing contently on her lucky socks! 

" Give them here!!!" she said as she reached underneath the bed. Kaiba promptly flipped out his claws. He knew Tea hated cat scratches and loved using it to his advantage.

Suddenly the door bell rang. 

" I'll be back! Don't you dare chew a hole in them!!!!" 

" hehheheheheh… I've got you my pretty… and your little socks too!!!" Kaiba shouted as she ran to get the door. 

" Hey Tea! Ready to go?" Yugi said. 

" Ummm…. Not quite…Come on in. I might be while. My cat just kidnapped my socks." Tea said as she bowed her head. 

" Oh I can fix that! Mr. Cuddles used to do that all the time!" Yugi said happily. 

" Mr. Cuddles……?" 

" I was four, okay!!" Yugi shouted. 

__

" You had a cat named Mr. Cuddles!!!! You're such a loser!" Yami said from inside Yugi's head. 

"_Look who's talking!!!! At least I don't sleep in Snuffaluphagus pajamas!!!" _ Yugi thought back. 

__

" Shut up!!!!!!!" 

" Yuuugiiiii….." Tea said as she gently tapped on his head. 

" Earth to Yugi, Come in Yugi……" 

" Oh! Sorry Tea! I was talking to Yami." 

" Okay…… Can we get my socks now? " 

" I'll take care of it! Here kitty, kitty…" 

" Kaiba doesn't like that… " 

" He'll get over it!" 

" It's your eyeballs…" 

Yugi and Tea entered the bedroom quietly. Yugi grabbed a back-scratcher from behind the couch and proceeded to the bed with utmost caution. 

" Hello…." he said as he knelled beside the bed. 

Suddenly, a pair of bright yellow eyes appeared in the darkness.

" Tea! Get on the other side of the bed! Alright, Kaiba!!! We have you surrounded! Come out with the socks and we'll let you go easy!" Yugi shouted. 

" Do you really think I'm going to be that easy about it? What's in it for me?" Kaiba purred wickedly. 

" I'll buy you Fancy Feast instead of Purina from now on……" Tea said. 

" Fine then! Here are your precious socks!" Kaiba shouted as he tossed them away. 

" Woo-hoo! My socks are safe!!! Come on Yugi! Our movies about to start!" 

" Right! Later Kaiba!!!" Yugi shouted as he and Kaiba walked out the door. 

For the first time, he actually felt sorry for doing that. After seeing her go off hand in hand with Yugi, something sparked inside of him. 

Hey readers! Wha'd ya think? Don't forget to review or e-mail me your thoughts, ideas,and opinions. 

P.S. The funny thing about this chapter is that it's based on a true story! I was at my older brothers house when his cat suddenly took off with my socks. Instant Inspiration! See yall next time, punkpresbyterianJ 


	5. Music Battle

It's a cat's life

Chapter 4

" Uhhh…. Today was not cool……" Tea said as she walked into her apartment. 

" At least you didn't get turned into a cat!" Kaiba said grumpily. 

" Whatever… I need some sound therapy!" Tea said. 

She opened her stuffed-to-the-and-beyond CD case and popped in a CD. 

Suddenly, Kelis's "Milkshake" came bursting through the speakers. 

" My milkshake brings all the boy's to tha yard and their, like, it's betta than your's! Damn right! It's better than your's! I could teach ya, but I'd have ta charge!" she sang as she danced around the room. 

" Oh god no!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed as he jumped onto the table wear the stereo stood. 

He immediately snatched the CD out and popped in a new one. 

" I'm so tired of being here… suppressed by all my… childish fears…" Amy Lee (Just in case you've been living under a rock, Amy Lee is the awesome lead singer of Evanesance.) sang. 

" My Immortal?! That song is way to sad! I need some thing happy. " Tea said as she began to sing Milkshake again. 

" You must be insane, the melody is so exquisite that it can lull the most voracious beasts into a deep slumber! The singers voice is so haunting so operatic, one would almost think it to be Polyhymnia!!!!" Kaiba shouted dramatically. 

" Huh?" 

" The song is cool!!! You think since you listen to that garbage you can't even understand Proper English anymore!!!!" Kaiba shouted. His day didn't go weel either. 

****

" How would you know?!!! You're nothing more than heartless freak! You're lucky I don't throw you into the streets right now!!!!!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs. 

****

" Go ahead!!!! Make my day!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed back. 

" **JUST GET OUT!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Tea shouted. 

" **FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**************************************************

" Tea?………………" Kaiba said as he poked her with his paw.

" Kaiba, what is it? It's 11:00 p.m. " Tea said, half asleep. 

" I wanted to apologize for what I did this afternoon. It was really stupid of me to act like that towards you after all the kindness you've given. I'm really sorry." He said with his bent over in shame. 

" Awwww…… Come here…." Tea said. 

"I'm sorry too. " She said as she hugged him tightly. 

" You're not a heartless freak, you're actually really sweet…" 

" Thank you……" Kaiba said as he blushed. 

" Now as my duty as your pet, I will now sleep on your stomach!" he said as he marched on top of her. 

" Good night, Kaiba…" Tea said. 

" Tea, you can call me Seto…" Kaiba said as he plopped onto her stomach. 

" Okay then, good night, Seto…." 

" Good night, Tea……"


End file.
